From Bastard to Shadowhunter
by Nomad-75
Summary: What if Jon Snow dissappeared from the North after being taken by a mysterious blizzard and found himself in a world were monster and demons are real.
1. Home

Robb Stark: 7 years 1 month old

Jon Snow: 6 years old

Sansa Stark: 5 1/2 years old

Brandon Stark: 3 years old

Arya Stark: 1 year old

Jon Snow the natural born son of Lord Eddard Stark has only been dreaming of getting the Stark name, but his father's wife Lady Catelyn Stark Tully. Has done what ever she could to make sure that will never happen as she sees bastards as evil vile creatures that are will to do anything to get what ever they want. Fearing that he will steal Winterfell from Robb his true born brother and heir to Winterfell.

In reality Jon has been content with joining the Night's Watch like his Uncle Benjen or being Robb's Captain of the Guard make something of himself through service.

One day on the yard sparring with Robb he's asked by Robb what does he want to do for his 7th name day that is within a couple of days. To which he responds by just shrugging it off and saying it's to be any other day. As always Robb trying to be a good brother tells him not to say that and say he'll gather some of their closest friends to which are not many. In which Jon responses by say that is how he like it just a small gathering around a fire eating some fresh hunted deer or boar. In the Wolfswood drinking for the first time of Norther Ale, but that's going have to wait until the day arrives as they finished their sparing training. They are putting up their armor and blunted steel weapons, Ser Rodrik informs Robb that he has lessons with Maester Luwin and that Jon is free for the rest of the day.

As they walked Jon tells Robb that he will ride out to the Wolfswood to find a location to set up camp for his name day. Robb is hesitant to let Jon ride out alone with no help or any guard to protect him. Jon tells Robb to stay calm that he'll be back and if he needs to stay at a local in at Crofters Village. Besides I'll be carrying a short sword for protection and I'll be back in a day or two so stop worrying. Robb tells Jon to be careful and embraces him with a hug before they part ways. As he is making his way to his room he comes across Lady Stark and his two sisters Sansa and the youngest Arya who is a babe. As he was getting closer Lady Stark notices his presence and sends glares of disdain at him and asks him what is he up to bastard. He responded by saying he is on his way to his room but both are interrupt by Sansa asking what is a bastard.

Lady Stark says that are evil creatures of lies, trickery, and lust for power to will take anything that they set their mind to it. Then pointed towards and states Jon is bastard an must always be vigil of them. Might not now what they plot behind their back, next thing he knows Sansa calling him a bastard and to stay away from her. To which Lady Stark smiles and gives Jon a sadistic smirk of victory, but for Snow it was a like knife to the heart and left without saying a word. He was finally making some progress in getting to know Sansa and getting her to talk to him and actually starting to look at him as a brother and not as a half brother.

Now that is not going to happen thanks to Lady Stark for telling Sansa who and what he is a bastard. As he finally reaches to his room he starts packing clothing for 3 days and goes to his dresser. Grabs hold of a short item wrapped in a cloth revealing his short sword. That was the length of his arm with a simple wooden hilt closely similar to his father's sword and Ice the Valyrian Steel Greatsword of House Stark. And on the blade it's self right by the hilt was a print of a direwolf curtesy by Mikken the blacksmith of Winterfell and a friend.

Jon waited till nightfall as everyone would be asleep at this time of the day. Jon makes his way to the kitchen to stock up on food rations he overheard from the servants. That his lord father might send him to the Eryie to earn a knighthood under Lord Arryn. After his name day and that enough for him looking forward that he might have a future at all. By the time he was done thinking about the future he was at the stables and was saddling up his stallion.

As he riding hard east to the wolfswood on the main road he noticed a certain pair of animal tracks. So he decided to dismounted and closely observed the tracks. At first a mountain lion, or a wolf but they are to big to belong to either of them. Then he sees the tracks lead to a small creek finding the corpses of a stag and a direwolf. From the looks of it the stag put up a hell of a fight but it wasn't enough to save as it was disemboweled completely. On the other hand the stag did land a lethal blow on the direwolf as it had one of the stags horns lodged in its throat.

When Jon removed the horn from where it was stuck, he noticed the 6 direwolf pups nearby. Then it hit him that these pups were meant for his trueborn siblings. As he was loading up the pups on his stallion he saw the runt of the litter an all white fur, red eyes albino direwolf and felt that he was dawn to the little guy so he decided to keep this one. As he mounted up he heard something and it was startling his stallion and frightening the pups as well. But didn't stay long as he rode hard back to Winterfell to show to his family. As he was making his way back he noticed a winter storm forming and decided to pick up the pace trying to get back home and wasn't enough. Before he even knew it the storm was already on top of him, next he know something was frightening his horse and saw something like a shadow circle around him.

Jon decided to draw his short sword to intimidate it, then it disappeared into the storm much to his relief. And puts his albino pup in the bag around his shoulder and then out of nowhere something grabbed him. Then pulled him down from his horse to the ground, after he gathered his thoughts he tried to get up but he couldn't as he felt a pain on his back. At first it was warm and wet then he felt cold and a surge of pain and irritation then he touched his back felt. Saw that his hand was covered in blood, he got up he grab his sword he looked around for his horse but nowhere to be found must've ran away back to Winterfell.

They he saw the dark figure again and it was a full grown shadowcat as he lifted his sword out of nowhere an arrow pierced the shadowcats forehead killing it instantly. Then he stuck his sword into the now heavy snow to lean on it as he was losing his conscious. As he fell to his knees he heard a voice of a girl asking him if he was okay then it all went black.


	2. New Beginnig

Chapter 2: New Beginning

As Jon woke up in a strange place on a bed wearing a wired grey tunic and blue breeches, still felt the sting on his back from the attack of the shadowcat. As he got up to walked around to see where he was at and noticed a strange mirror with letters and numbers glowing. A door opened behind him revealing a man with curly blonde hair, with amber almost golden eyes and a lean build. Right behind him was a woman with green eyes, curly red hair, slender figure. Both covered in black and strange markings throughout their arms and one on the neck. As staring each other it was the girl who broke the awkward silence by introducing herself as Clary Fairchild and the man introduced himself as Jace Herondale. And they asked him for his name and where did he come from and asked where was his family. Then it hit like a bag of bricks he didn't know where he was and how was he going to get back home.

He brought back into reality as the man Jace Herondale and Clary Fairchild finished talking with the introductions. And he started by saying his name was Jon Snow and they looked at each other thinking that he was japing about his name. After that he explained that he came from The North and raised as the bastard of Winterfell and that his lord father was Eddard Stark. After he was done introducing himself he asked them for his direwolf pup was to their surprise. They thought he just brought a dog that looked like a wolf apparently there are breeds of dogs that look like wolves. So Clary excused herself and left the room and now it was him and Jace, Jon asked him what are those markings all over his arm. Jace explained that he was a "Shadowhunter" protectors of the "mundane" or human world and served as peace keepers between the the "downworlders". And that Shadowhunters are nemphil half human and half angle as they carry angle blood as one of his ancestors drank a special cup with angle blood to change them. And apparently his also carry the same blood that has been passed down to generations leading up to him. And that they hunt monsters and demons that threaten the human and downworlders alike. And the black markings are runes to be used when they are fighting demons as it helps them to enhance their strength, speed, aware of their surroundings, healing, sight, and some are for protection from being possessed.

When they were done talking Clary came in carrying the pup that he has yet to name. So they asked him what's the wolf's name, it took him a while and said his name was ghost. And they asked him if there are more direwolves where came, he said yes but north of the wall as of now there are 5 direwolves heading to his family's home. And that he chose the runt of the litter due to him being a bastard and it fits him as a snow goes with a white direwolf.

Jace asked Jon if was hungry to which he responded by saying yes, as they walked out Jon saw the inside of the building and thought to himself the hallways look better than the ones back home.

They made a quick introduction to Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn and Alec Lightwood head of the New York Institute. Jon introduced himself and ghost to his new friends and talked if it is possible for him to get back home. Magnus told Jon they'll talk about after they are done eating. He set ghost down on the ground and walked to the cafeteria and it's going to going to get used to as people are staring at him. Along with Ghost besides him as walked up to a table and sat down he saw a tray being slide in front of with food he's never seen before. As Jon sat down in front of him was a guy with dark brown hair, broad shoulders, brown eyes with wired things on his face around the eyes. Jace introduced Jon to Simon Lovelace another shadowhunter who used to be human then became a "vampire", but became a shadowhunter in order to keep his memories of his friends and family.

For those reasons Jon can understand why he gave up his immortality to be with people he loved, instead of watching his love ones die from old age. Simon asked where did he come from, how did he get a direwolf as a companion as in this world direwolves have been extinct for thousands of years. Before Jon could answer Clary came behind Simon carrying a girl around his age. Clary introduced her and Jace's daughter Melanie Jocelyn Herondale Fairchild, to Jon's surprise can a person really have a long name. Jace, Clary, and Simon all chuckled and told Jon that's it's pretty common to have names of loved ones as middle names for their children to carry them on.

When lunch was done Jon was give a tour of the New York Institute of Shadowhunters.


	3. Shadoworld

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Shadow World

As Jon explains where he came from and who he was from his land everyone looked at him if he was mad like Aerys II. Then he explained what was he doing in a forest and that his name day was coming up and was going to earn a knighthood. After that he was telling them on how he find his direwolf pup that he named Ghost. And that he was attacked by a shadowcat when he was on his way back home to Winterfell. After that he asked if it's possible to go back home, then Magnus explained that he experimented a new spell for a new type of portal and discovering. His world was by pure accident and there's no way of knowing if it is possible to do it again.

To that response he put his head down on the table, but straightened out also asking them what's going to happen to him. And they explained that he has two choices pathways to choice from. The first was that he can be a human and live his days in the regular world and have a "job" in order to maintain himself. The next option is that he can be raised, train, live among, become a shadowhunter like them and can start his own family name and his own home. It took him for a while to make a decision, but took the pathway of becoming a shadowhunter. Next they asked him if he, has an idea of his last name as he is starting his own shadowhunter family. Then he smirked and started scratching Ghosts ear and said Whitewolf, and the table cheered him as well as everyone else in the main hall from this point on Jon Whitewolf was born.

Jon knew how to wield a sword but his friends tell him that's it's more than just wielding a sword. First his name has to be petitioned for a review by the Clave if accepted, he can be become a shadowhunter and start training. As it turns out most shadowhunter start early as 10 and not only that he has to learn the history, traditions, culture of the shadow world. But that shouldn't be a problem for him as he is a fast learner and still has a couple of years to learn of all of the aspects until he turns 10. This is turning out to be more than he could ever ask for even if he earned a knighthood being a shadowhunter is way better.

From what he is told in the mundane world and shadow world, bastards are not looked down upon and some consider it to be a badge of honor. To he still doesn't understand, but at least he won't be called a bastard in this world much to his relief. The next day he woke up got dressed with jeans and a black shirt, with brown boots, making his way to the library. He found a silent brother waiting for him at table with a stack of books. Just looking at the books made Maester Luwin look like he was giving him an easy course of lessons, but it still stands he has to learn about the shadow world and the mundane world. The thought of it made his head hurt, as Jon sat down by the silent brother, he introduced himself as Brother Ezekiel.

When the book was placed in front of Jon the silent brother started to communicate with him, and heard his voice in his head. Which stunned him as he didn't think it was possible but Brother Ezekiel told him there are so many things that he can do if he puts in the work. As they started their lessons the first book was about the history of the shadowhunter community and the clave what they are and their origins. It was amazing that the name shadowhunter came from the first one a human knight by the name of Jonathan. During the crusades was a dark time as daemons were coming into the human world and destroying everything in their path.

It started in the 11th Century as Jonathan was making his way to Constantinople. He asked a warlock to summon the Angle Raziel, and doing so Raziel rose from Lake Lyn. Asking Jonathan why was he summoned, then he begged for Raziel's help on defeating the daemons that destroying the world. Seeing what the human was asking for he saw his intentions with a world free of daemons he granted his request. And in doing so Raziel gave the 3 Mortal Instruments, the Mortal Cup, Mortal Sword, and Mortal Mirror as it turns out the mirror is actually Lake Lyn.

As they finished the lessons of the history book, Jon started to learn of all the different types of runes. These runes go on the body of the shadowhunter and once drawn on to the body the runes become permanent. But they have to be drawn with a steles which burns into the body explains why they are black and permanent. While he studied Jon picked up on the runes with the basic ones like angelic power, amissio, fortis, night vision, thermis, tracking along with many more than he thought of. When all said and done Brother Ezekiel told Jon that he was done for the day and may have the rest of the day. As Jon left the Library he explored the New York institute as he wanted to learn more about this wonderful place and the people that he will be living with for probably the rest of his life.


	4. Training

He was having a great dream being back home, with his family including Sansa even though he she treated him like shit once. Then he found himself awaken by Jace that training starts now, as he got ready he noticed the sun hasn't risen yet and told Jace that he is not an early person. Which didn't help much when they arrived at the training room he saw Clary was up and so was Melanie. Jon learned that he had to warm up and stretch his muscles so that he doesn't strain himself. As they all finished warming up Jace handed him two small sticks half the length of his arm. And Clary did the same for Melanie and told them to fight each other and show them how and where they can improve their fighting style.

At first Jon hesitates but then he felt a sting hit across his cheek. Next to his left knee after that he felt a kick on his chest and being thrown into the ground. Jace walks up to Jon while he's still on the ground and asks him if he is okay to which he responded by nodding. And in turn Jace held out his hand to get Jon back onto his feet, and explained that he doesn't have to hold back on hitting Melanie with fighting sticks. As Jon postponed himself again in front of his sparing partner, he waited for Melanie to make the first move. As she lunged forward he stepped out to his right and deflected the attack and caught one of her arms and forces the other to lose the stick. And crossed his sticks between her throat, which surprised both Jace and Clary next he explains that he was trained for a short time with a wooden and blunted steel swords with his brother. After that Melanie and Jon were exchanging strikes against each other which got the attention of a crowd. As they put away their equipment Jon didn't notice the number of bruises on his hands, arms, knees, and legs.

Jon was walking around and came across Magnus Bane the most powerful warlock of New York. And Jon asked him what did he do in order to breach into his world and Magnus tells him that he doesn't remember. To which he frowns about, then Mag asked him if he isn't looking forward on becoming a shadowhunter. Jon insists that he is but it would be nice to visit his family and tell them that he is okay and check on them and watch over the North. And Magnus tells him that nothing is impossible but it will take time to open a portal to a different dimension.

When he was done talking with Magnus about making visits to the North but needed time to gather information and materials. To build a gate that allows an individual or group of people to cross into a different dimension. Then Jon remember that he had another learning session with Brother Ezekiel, this time the lessons focused on the different factions of the downworlders. There where the werewolves, vampires, warlocks, and fairies first up on the lessons was focused on the werewolves as they are the oldest and closest allies of shadowhunters. And their natural enemy were the vampires who have been killing each other for generations even with the peace accords being signed by all factions. Then learns how a human can become a werewolf either by a scratch or a bite after that if they are to go through any change. It would happen once a month a night of a full moon, they can lose control and transform by accident due to the fact that their transformation is connected to their emotions.

When Jon was done with Ezekiel he went to the mess hall to eat launch. And found Ghost just adoring the attention that he gets from everyone especially from the girls. As he found his table Simon joined him along with a beautiful girl black hair, taller than most guys, brown eyes, and pale skin. And she introduced herself as Isabelle Lightwood Lovelace wife of his friend Simon. She is in charge of the New York institute, which her job is giving out the orders that needs to be carried out. As well give any news of any sudden changes within the Clave. Jon asked them both how did they meet in the first place to his surprise they meet because of a mad man who happened to be Clary's father who was on hell bent on destroying the world. And that didn't include the atrocities that were caused by Clary's brother Jonathan who also tried as well but died in Edom basically hell. And devastated the shadow world and sacking many of the institutions around the world with his demon and endrakened army. When he was done eating with the Lovelaces he went to the training room, and saw Melanie waiting for him along with her was a boy with light brown skin almost he is from Dorne.

Then he introduced himself as Rafael Santiago Lightwood Bane the adoptive son of Magnus and Alec. And spoke in a different language which was Spanish lucky for him Melanie is fluent in Spanish. To his surprise that there are 20 nations that speak the language in 20 different ways and Raf speaks the language from Bolivia. Next he met Jordan Kyle Lovelace Lightwood, Isabels and Simons son and cousin to Rafael and Melanie. As they ready themselves for training they lined up and Jace came in with an unknown women wearing a long white gown with brown and black wires wrapped around her waist. And the color of her eyes were orange almost like they were on fire. She introduced herself as Sister Dolores and she will be giving us a run down on the history of the Iron Sisters and how they are in charge of creating the weapons that the shadowhunters use in killing demons and rouge shadowhunters, downworlders.

As it turns out the first Iron Sister was Abigail Shadowhunter who was Jonathan's older sister and left hunting demons to her brother and children as she wasn't as young as she used to be.

Then she went on to finding the Iron Sisters like the Silent Brothers they age slower than their fellow shadowhunters. And the weapons that they created is made adamas along with other materials that help fight creatures of hell. As they read the books that Sister Dolores left behind for them to study about the weapons craft of the shadow world as they finished reading for the day. Jon was asked by Jace to meet him at Alecs office everyone looked at him as if he was in trouble. As he arrived to the office he saw Clary, Alec, Magnus, Isabel, Simon waiting for them as he sat, it was Magnus who started off by telling Jon that he figured how to open a portal to his world. If he would like to go home it's possible but Magnus told him that it would be a one way trip and that he wouldn't be able to reopen it again. He thought to himself as soon as he arrived into this dimension all he wanted to is to get back home to the North. But that meant that he has to return as a bastard and leave his friends behind that he made here in the institution.

On the other hand he could stay here and become a shadowhunter. Take on a different name, choose a location to build a home for his family name along with a house sigil of his own choosing. As he snapped back into reality everyone was staring at him waiting for his answer and he said that he is planning to stay and become a shadowhunter. Everyone around him cheered for him on deciding on staying with them. As he left he saw Jordan walking ahead of him and runs up to ask him what's he up to and told Jon that he is going out with Melanie and Rafael along with some of their down worlder friends at the Donnies burgers. Jordan asked Jon if he'd like to come along with him and go out to see the real world outside of the institution just be himself. Jon told him that he is good to go, as they walked around the corner Jon was tackled to the ground by Ghost and licking his face. As Ghost finally got off of him he knew that he hasn't spent not enough time with him.

As Jon and Jordan walked up to the entrance to the institute he saw Melanie and Rafael waiting for them along with three others one boy and two girls. And they introduced themselves as Ashton a werewolf, Maria a warlock, and Jackie another shadowhunter. As

they walked out of the institution Jon saw it transformed into an abandoned building, as its one of many wards of protection from the human world. As they walked down the street Jon took in New York or it was called the city that never sleeps as it's always on the move never resting. Jon walked up to Melanie and asked her how many people live in the city and she said around 8 million to his shock on his face with his jaw hanging. And she asks him what's the biggest city of his world to which he responded by saying Kings Landing is and only has half a million people. And tells her that more than the entire North together, and Melanie says that there are some cities with the same number population. When they crossed the street and walked for another 6 blocks reached the neighborhood of East Village, once they entered there were a few spots open and took their seats. Jon started to notice some of the people were different and it hit him everyone were downworlders as the restaurant is owned by a werewolf that goes by the name of Laurel. As they looked at the menu Jon didn't know what to order so Melanie leans over and helped him out with the items and explaining what is what but she recommended the cheese burger with lettuce, tomatoes, mayo, and grilled onions with a side of french fries.

As they talked Jon started to notice that Melanie was getting a little bit too close. As she finished explaining he noticed both Ashton, Jordan were smirking at him and Maria just rolled her eyes as she was done talking with Rafael. When the food was ordered Jon saw that some of the customers had sharpened ears and deduced that they were fairies and and a couple sitting across from them they were looking a little pale and concludes they were vampires. By the time he was out of his thoughts the food arrived at their table and everyone were waiting for Jon to take a bit of the burger. And then asked what are they waiting for and Maria tells him they want to see his reaction everyone else joined in telling him to bit the burger holding it with his hands. So he did and it took a minute to get a hold of his thoughts for the sensation that he was eating and with wide eyes he said with a mouthful that this is delicious. The whole table cheered and enjoyed their food and he eat a french fries, that was a piece of potato that cooked and sprinkled with salt and they were really addictive that he almost forgot about his burger. As it got later into the night he was getting to know his new friends even better, but then Laurel told them that she'll be closing in a couple of minutes and they need to go home.

On the walk back to the institution the small group of friends where being followed by a person who no one else seemed to notice. Out of nowhere more and more people started to surround them and they all looked like vampires, but then one of their ranks asked them what are they doing so late at night by themselves with no adult supervision. Next she turned her attention to Jon and asked who was he and tried to get him to go with them for a snack. The Vamps all laughed but then Melanie just scoffed at the comment, as they drew closer everyone started to draw their weapons. Jordan drew out two knives and handed one to Jon, Melanie took off her bracelet becaming a whip and pulling out a small knife from her boot , Jackie and Rafael drew their short swords. While Ashton started to transform into his wolf form, next Maria's hands started to glow and her eyes changed from green to a dark blue. The first vamp attacked from the front the a few others from all sides he didn't realize that they were going that fast until they were already on top of them he followed Melanie and Jordan's lead by stabbing them in the heart with their adamas blades as it kills them permanently.

Out of the corner of his eye on of the vamps tackled him to the ground and was show her fangs and going for his neck but before she could Melanie's whip caught her just enough for Jon to stab the female in the heart. When she finally got off of him he got back up went to the next one and the next until there were too many of them to take on, everyone regrouped and formed a defensive perimeter. Out of nowhere a loud howl came from the distance and Ashton howled in response a group of werewolves cutting down the numbers of the vampires. One of the wolves with black fur came up to them and some of his friends recognize the wolf and followed it to a back alley where a group of the adults waiting for them an not happy from the looks of it on their faces. It consists of Jace, Claire, Alec, Isabel, and an older woman that resembles Claire, then the black werewolf started to transform back into its human for as did Ashton. Both Alec and Jace threw them a bag to each one that had extra clothing for them to get into as they were naked. Once they were clothed everyone gathered them and demanded what were they thinking about going out without anyone looking out for them. Jon stuck in the background trying to avoid as everyone else in his were getting a scowling from the adults.

When everything was settled a portal open and transported them back to the institute and call it a night.


	5. Family(Westeros)

The day that Jon disappeared from Winterfell it hasn't easy for Ned and neither for Robb as he started to become withdrawn. And is hardly paying attention to his lessons with Maester Luwin, and Ser Rodrik has noticed that Robb hasn't even tried any progress to his training. One day he heard screaming in the halls and it was an argument between Robb and Catelyn it was about how Catelyn told Robb that he shouldn't be sadden by the disappearance and death of the bastard. Then out of nowhere Robb told his own mother to he will be waiting for her in the seven hells if she ever disrespected the memory of his brother. Next thing he knows a slap from his wife came across his son's cheek and to never to talk to her like ever again as he is the hire and is acting inappropriately for someone being highborn. At this Robb just left abruptly leaving behind his mother, as he walked up to Cat he asked her what happened between the both of them. And his wife tells him that Robb wanted to make a shrine for the bastard in order to celebrate his name day, Ned had completely forgot that today was Jon's 7th name day as he didn't get to live long enough to see it. Then he told Cat that he will talk to Robb and set him straight once he started to walking away then he stops as Cat asked him a favor to tell Robb that she is sorry for slapping him. He nods and walks looking for his son as he asked around one of his guards told him that Robb is the godswood, when was getting closer to the wirewood tree. Saw Robb sitting next to the tree with his knees to his chest and eyes were red giving away that he was crying. After Robb noticed him coming he tried to rub away the redness of his eyes, he sat beside his son and asked him if he was alright and shock his head and said life is not fair.

Ned tells him life will never be fair and he has to endure what he is going through and live with that burden. Then Robb goes on how his mother told him that he shouldn't still be mourning the loss of his half brother and how the argument escalated from that point on then the slap across his face happened. Now Ned understands why his son and wife fought, then he tells Robb that his mother is sorry for slapping him and tells him that he should apologize for the way how he act to his mother. After that he looks at him and he nods in agreement and that he asks him what did he planned with Jon for his name day and Robb told him that he and Jon were going to the Wolfswood and go on to a hunt for his name day and probably drink ale for the first time with some of their friends. To that Ned chuckles and tells him that he was thinking of a hunting trip as well but not including the ale. When they both were done talking he placed his arm around and brought him in for a side hug, then his son tells him that he misses his brother and Ned tells him that he also misses him. When he left the godswood Maester Luwin tells him that he received a raven from King's Landing, as he read the scroll it was from Robert Baratheon and Jon Arryn sending their condolences for the loss of his son. At this he grimaced at the scroll if Robert and Jon know that Jon is dead everyone by now knows that his base born son is dead.

As the night began and supper was underway, Ned knew that in the dinning hall it has been too quiet as he looked around he noticed that his son and some members of his household were missing. When he was done eating he went looking around and found Robb, Vayon, Jenye, Jory, Ser Rodrik, Maester Luwin, and the rest of the household having a small service for Jon and lighted a small vigil. After Robb was done saying a few heart felt words about having Jon as a brother they all raised they drinks and wished Jon a happy name day. Soon cheered and drank then started to leave in their own separate ways to return to their duties. Robb walked up to him and has asked him what did he think about the service that he held in honor of Jon, and Neds tells him that he thought it was wonderful and said that he would have appreciated what he did for him if he was still here with them. Next thing he and Robb noticed a sound coming out of the godswood and small light beaming in the distance, when they arrived in the godswood near the wirewood tree there was a fire was set ablaze. When they stair into the fire they see a young man wearing a hood and fighting demons with his a sword with marking on the blade with other people who are fighting along side with him, as they finished killing the last remaining demons the man removed his hood and was revealing Jon grown into a man. All of a sudden the fire ceased as they both looked at each other in confusion, and his son asked him what was that and he shakes his head not knowing what what happened. But he tells Robb to never speak of this event to anyone and he meant no one that included the rest of their family and friends, if Jon is alive then this a secret that the both of them have to take to the grave.

Over the course of 3 months everyone were going about their business as any other day. As Ned Stark at his desk in his solar going over the accounts of the North and the amount of food he has in stored for winter and contract deals from the Reach and Essos. He was interrupted by Maester Luwin who knocked on the door to his solar and said that there is a raven from the king. As Ned got up and walked to open the door he is handed the raven scroll and broke the seal. As he read the scroll he was trying to get a handle what he was read, that the king is going to war with the Iron Isalnds as they are rebelling for independence and is asking all wardens to call their banners. When he was done reading the scroll and handed it back to Luwin and told his Maester go call the banners immediately. Then Luwin bowes his head and runs off to the ravens. As he returned to his desk he asked one of his guards to go look for his family that he's summoned to his solar. At midday one by one Catelyn, Robb, Sansa, Bran, and baby Arya, Ned started off with that the king has called the banners and is going to war with the Iron Islands. It was complete silent as Cat rose up to clam down Arya who was squirming, and she glares at him with fire in her eyes. Before she could say anything Robb ran towards him hugging him from his legs and not to leave them and Sansa starts to cry and buried her face into her hands, and Bran not understanding what is going on and is just sitting there. Next he is hearing his wife's voice telling him not to go to war and that his family needs him here in Winterfell.

After that he asked them to calm down and explains that he has to go and do his duty to the king for the good of the realm. Her response was ''can't it be one of your banner men to take command of the northern armies". He responded by shaking his head and says "it has to be me Cat, Robert himself asked him for his help and fighting has already begun with the burning of the Lannister Fleet anchored in Lannisterport". Then she turns away with her arms crossed and only focusing her attention to Arya, Ned is now stuck with another problem that he has to calm down Robb, Sansa, and Bran on why he has to leave. As he put his hands on their shoulders and got on his knees and promising them that he will come back. As he embraced them for a hug and Robb whispers into his ear telling him "please come back home father I already lost one brother and I don't want to lose you as well." At that Ned winced a little and told him that he promises to come back home. Once he let them come from the hug and got up everyone were starting to leave and it was at him and his wife alone in the room. As he turned to her direction and he sees she is worried on her face, as he tries to come up with a explanation he is cut off as she hugs him asking him to come back to her and to their family.

As Ned let go of Cat and started walk to the door he felt Cat grab him by the shoulder. And started to unlaced the strings on his tunic as she was kissing him passionately as he stops and asks her why she just had Arya her response was "I don't care I want the two of us to have moment of love and passion before you ride into another war like you did before in Roberts Rebellion". He understands and gives into the desire of making love with his thanks to his inner wolf. He picks her by the thighs and she starts to laugh while he takes her to their bed while kissing her, Ned is untying the strings of her dress and slides his hand between her legs which makes her squirm.


	6. Family(NewYork)

As Jon was done eating breakfast with the boys, as he was walking into his room he noticed that Jace, Simon, and Melanie were waiting for him and saw them whispering to each other and stopped when he walked into his room. Every single one of them just stared at home until Jace walked up to him and gave him a hug and said "Happy Birthday Jon I hope you like the gifts that we got you." To his surprise Jon returns the hug to Jace when they separated, Melanie just came out of nowhere and hugged him as well as a kiss on the cheek leaving him with her present in one hand. As she returned to her spot he was blushing a bit and looks at Jace surprised himself of his daughter actions and tells them "You and me need to talk and Jon you don't get any ideas with my daughter" at that he just throws his free hand up like he did something wrong. While Simon couldn't stop laughing hard and was crying as well to Jon's confusion why he doesn't know.

When the congratulations were done and the gifts received he thank them for remembering his birthday. Melanie was the first one to leave then Simon followed by Jace, as he was alone in his room with ghost on his bed as he was going over the gifts he chose to see what Melanie gave him. It was a small pendent with a strange symbol that in the middle of it that can move around loosely and it has sharp edges. But in the end he loved it and he wore the necklace around his neck and felt the pride of wearing it.

(http//shopping/product/17709882866977122277?utm_source=lensutm_medium=lens_shoptbm=shopsrpd=5771283336497111027prds=cid:17709882866977122277,epd:17004573351641201199,lens:1q=StainlessSteelTwoPieceLaserCutHighPolishedDogTagPendant,Size:Onesize,Silver)

Up next was Jaces gift in a small but long box as he tore off the wrapping paper and opened it and pulled out a knife. It was in its own black leather scabbard and revealed a 7 inch blade and it was black along with the black leather hand grip. First Jon tested the balance of the blade and the sharpness alone with some practice of stabbing and slashing with his new knife.

(It's a all black tactical ka-bar knife)

Lastly it was Simon's gift which was in a larger case. It had an odd shape a he unlatched the hooks from the box and opening it. Revealing a bard and saw a letter in the case and it was from Simon that it's called a guitar and tells him that he should start a hobby whenever he is not training or fighting demons. At this Jon chuckle at as he read the letter and found a guide book on the different strings on the guitar, how to to adjust them to make a different sound. And how his hands are supposed to be positioned when he starts to play a few tunes. He then turned his attention to the book and started to read about the basics.

He continued to play until it was late at night and noticed that Ghost was sleeping on a weird position with his paws up. He stopped playing when his stomach started to growl then he put down his guitar. As he was making his way to the cafeteria he saw it was dark and was hearing whispers as he drew closer. Then the lights turned on and everyone of his friends shouted surprise and were cheering him on for his birthday. At this he was shocked at this turn of event as he saw his friends prepared a party just for him.

And the food smelled amazing which made him even more hungry, when the food was served he tried different dishes from different parts of the world but the one he liked the most were BBQ dishes of Texas the pork ribs, brisket, pulled pork, and sausage.

After everyone had finished they brought out a cake. And it had 7 candles, everyone started to sing a song about his birthday after they finished the song. He blew out the candles and took out a bit out of his cake as quick as he could but his head was pushed down into it and came back up and everyone started laughing and cheering. He was handed a napkin to clean his face and blow out his nose.

When he was cleaned up he eat a piece of cake when he was full and couldn't take another bite of the cake. He cleared his throat and asked them to quiet down and started to say thank you to everyone for being there for him when he arrived here. Along with taking him in and accepting him as one of their own even though it won't be until it's a couple of years till he gets to become a shadowhunter himself. At that people cheered and raised their drinks up high for him.


	7. Seagard

After a moon and half of ridding the Northern army arrived at Seagard seat of House Mallister. They were delayed by a week due coming down the Kingsroad avoiding the Twins and Lord Walder Frey. Not wanting to pay heavy toll fee or making any betrothal for his children. As Ned and banner man made their way to the city and into the great keep.

When his group made it to the hall he saw Robert his old childhood friend talking to one of his men. And of course with a goblet of wine in his hand then Robert saw him walking towards him. "Ned" with the boom of his voice he walked up to Robert and gave him a bowed that was half way. "Your Grace" said Ned and heard "enough of the you grace crap I already get that from everyone" said Robert he started to laugh along with his friend and gave him a hug. As they finished the formal introduction of the lords Ned asked him how did this even happen to being with.

"From the whispers that Varys has told it seems that Balon has proclaimed himself as the King of the Iron Islands". To that Ned rolled his eyes what was Balon thinking if he attacked the West. He'd be fighting the strength of the House's of Baratheon, Lannister, and Stark that doesn't even include the Redwyne and Oldtown fleets along with their banner men.

As they walked he saw Lord Jason Mallister talking to one of his captains, "Lord Mallister" said Ned, "Lord Stark" said Jason. They gave each other firm hand shakes, "How are you holding up old friend." He sighed "Me, I'm doing the best I can so are my men after the Ironborn stormed Seagard and in the middle of the fight I fought Rodrik Greyjoy" to Neds surprise.

"Where is Rodrik now" asked Ned, "He is meeting the drowned god for all I care as I killed him in combat." Ned just nodded and asked him what happens never , "Well the royal fleet meets us here at Seagard and launch an offensive as Stannis will be dealing with the ships that are in our way and laying siege to the other islands as we lay siege on Pyke."

In Neds thoughts it was a well planned strategy but is worried if the main forces are ambushed by any Ironborn ships. But then again Stannis will be clearing a pathway for the main assault to land at Pyke. "Are their any remaining Ironborn on the coast of the Riverlands" asked Ned, "No we pushed them back to the sea where they belong, besides this was they only chance to be on the offensive and failed to control the outcome of the war" said Mallister.

To that Ned nodded and to living quarters he walked in and placed his bag onto his bed. As he going over his plans for the siege of Pyke.

When he was doing going over the paperwork he felt tired and got up and changed into his night clothes.

The next day Ned was woken up by a servant knocking on his door. As he got up and started walking towards the door and opened it and said "yes, can I help you" still feeling tired from the sleep. "Sorry to disturb you my lord but it time to break your fast in the main hall." At that Ned nodded and closed the door as the servant left, he walked to his dresser. Started to put on his breeches a tunic shirt and a leather jerkin with his dagger attached to his belt.

As he approached the dining hall he heard the booming laughter of Robert along with some of his men. As he walked into the hall he heard Roberts voice calling him to join him at the high table. When he got up to them he saw it was the king along with Lord Mallister, Bolton, Mormont, Bywater and some knights that he recognized others that he didn't.

"Ned I was wondering if you were ever going to be from bed or did you have a good time with a wench last night" said Robert. At that some of the men gave small chuckles, "No Robert I was going over some of war plans and the number for the supplies of the northern army." At that Robert nodded and said "You were always the more focused one on the future than me." At that he gave a small chuckle and took a seat next to his friend a servant brought him a plate of eggs and sausage along with a mug of ale.

As he started eating his fast he asked the king as he waited for him to finish his ale. When he was done Robert told him that the royal fleet with arrive in 10 days at the latest. Then he continued to dig into his food and drinking his ale.

**—————————————————————**

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while now that I'm going back to work and readjust to it. Anyway I hope y'all like the chapter.**

**I'm think on getting more characters from Westeros into the shadow world just like Jon.**

**Here are a few of them deserve a better fate that their tv counterparts. Grenn, Jeyne Poole, Gendry, Irri, Will, Arya.**

**If y'all agree or disagree let me know and what factions let me know to add on or remove them.**


End file.
